Anchor
by Lyirialfoy
Summary: Un grognement bas et rauque, une magie qui s'agite et Harry se retrouve plaqué contre un corps chaud et brûlant. Une odeur flottant dans l'air, des instincts hors de contrôle et c'est la vie d'une multitude de personne qui change à jamais. C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre entre des loups-garous et des sorciers.
1. 1 - Looking Too Closely

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling et Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **NdA :** Avant toute chose veuillez noter que cette histoire est un Crossover Harry Potter / Teen Wolf écrite à quatre mains. Nous somme donc deux auteures pour une seule fiction.

En ce qui concerne _Teen Wolf_ , la chronologie ne prend pas en compte une partie de la saison 6 (l'anukite, Monroe et la guerre) cependant :

1\. Jackson n'a jamais quitté Beacon Hill et il n'est plus en couple avec Lydia.

2\. Ethan n'est pas parti à la mort de son jumeau.

3\. Théo est mort et enterré, merci à Kira !

4\. Allison n'est pas morte et Isaac n'est jamais parti.

Du côté _d'Harry Potter_ nous prenons en compte le dernier livre (hors épilogue) mais :

1\. Severus Snape n'est pas mort.

2\. Harry et Ginny n'ont jamais été en couple.

3\. Draco est l'ami du golden trio depuis la sixième année.

Elle sera classée M en raison de _scènes à caractère sexuel plus ou moins explicite_. C'est aussi un slash. Si les relations entre personnes de même sexe rebutent votre esprit obtus, merci de passer votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu.

Ceci étant dit, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

 ** _Anchor_**

 _« Put your arms around somebody else_

 _Don't punish yourself, punish yourself_

 _Truth is like blood underneath your fingernails_

 _And you don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself »_

 _Looking Too Closely – Fink_

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Le ciel est chargé d'épais nuages gris quand Liam se décide enfin à quitter l'appartement de Derek. Le mois de juin est particulièrement chaud cette année et aucune brise fraîche ne vient adoucir l'atmosphère étouffante. Comme tous les loups-garous, Liam déteste les températures trop élevées. Il soupire bruyamment, ses pas martelant le bitume sec et brûlant, en maudissant son Alpha de l'avoir obligé à déserter la fraîcheur du loft de Derek.

Alors qu'il est la moitié du chemin, une grosse goutte d'eau s'échoue sur sa nuque et lui arrache un agréable frisson. La jeune homme lève la tête vers les cieux et hume l'air. Il sourit et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un véritable déluge qui s'abat sur Beacon Hill. Il avait sentit la pluie avant même qu'elle n'arrive et rien que cet état de fait suffit à le remplir de bonheur et de satisfaction.

Depuis qu'il a appris à contrôler ses instincts et sa colère, il aime plus que tout ses caractéristiques lycan. Jamais personne n'avait pris autant soin de lui avant qu'il ne fasse parti de la meute de Scott. Il s'est depuis habitué à Derek et son sale caractère, Stiles et ses sarcasmes, et même à Jackson, qu'il ne connaît que depuis peu de temps, et son arrogance légendaire.

L'odeur de l'eau s'accrochant au sol sec enivre ses sens et, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, Liam Dunbar, bêta de la meute de Scott Mc Call, poursuit son chemin en sifflotant.

OXXO

Harry Potter pince les lèvres de concentration en observant le rayon des sucreries. Il est face à un lourd dilemme. _Devais-je prendre des tartelettes à la fraise ou au chocolat ?_ En toute honnêteté, il reconnaît volontiers que les moldus sont plutôt doués dans le domaine de la gastronomie. Même du temps de Poudlard, jamais son ami Ron ne s'était autant jeté sur la nourriture que depuis qu'ils ont quitté le monde magique pour un peu de repos. Il faut dire aussi que leur ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape, est particulièrement talentueux pour faire la cuisine.

Il sursaute violemment quand la pluie s'abat avec force sur le bâtiment dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Il se saisit finalement du paquet de gâteaux au chocolat qu'il balance dans son panier. Soudain, au détour de l'allée centrale, il se fige. Ses membres deviennent raides, sa respiration se fait laborieuse, tandis qu'une aura puissant et bestiale l'écrase de toute part. Sa magie crépite autour de lui, totalement agitée et hors de contrôle. Les lumières du magasin se mettent à clignoter comme un sapin de noël. Harry rappelle sa magie à lui, la bridant totalement, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il se rattrape de justesse au rayonnage, le souffle court, alors qu'un vertige l'assaillit.

« _Merde, qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ?_ » pense-t-il alors que son cœur reprend un rythme de battement normal.

Il se stabilise sur ses jambes, quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinant désagréablement dans son dos et reprend ses courses. Il doit encore acheter des yaourts, après il rentrera.

OXXO

Liam fronce les sourcils en voyant les néons vaciller. Il n'y pourtant aucune raison que le temps soit responsable de cette momentanée coupure d'électricité. Il hausse imperceptiblement les épaules et poursuit son chemin pour rejoindre la partie la plus réfrigérée du magasin.

Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, il fut dans l'incapacité totale d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec... avec un mec. Et ce n'est pas le fait absolument extraordinaire que lui, Liam, puisse se retrouver la truffe collée à un homme _aussi petit que lui_ , qui l'interpelle. Non, le pire est l'odeur dudit garçon. Le bêta entrouvre inconsciemment les lèvres comme pour goutter sur sa langue le goût de cet inconnu. Mais quand son loup effleure la surface de sa conscience il comprend que cela avait été une très, très mauvaise idée.

Liam écarquille les yeux quand l'animal gratte sa poitrine avec férocité, ne demandant qu'à prendre le contrôle. _Mien, mien, mien, mien_. Sous sa peau, il sent son loup faire des cabrioles et se pavaner, l'esprit uniquement concentré sur le brun qui lui fait face. Ses griffes poussent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter et il ferme les paupières en soufflant bruyamment par le nez. _La lune, le soleil, la vérité. La lune, le soleil, la vérité. La lune, le soleil, la vérité. La lune, le soleil, la vérité._ Mais rien ne semble pouvoir calmer sa bête qui se délecte de sentir le souffle de l'inconnu palpiter sur sa chair incandescente. L'animal en lui, trop alerte et trop vif, tourbillonne sans relâche et demande plus de contact.

Harry est quant à lui totalement tétanisé. Il avait compris ce qu'était le garçon au moment ou ses yeux avait viré au jaune étincelant. Le plus inquiétant pour le sorcier est qu'il ne ressent aucune peur. Il est même impressionné de constater à quel point les loups-garous moldus peuvent garder le contrôle de leur loup. Il est pourtant témoin de la part important de l'animal en lui, alors que ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune. Mais malgré tout le jeune homme semble garder son humanité.

Le sorcier trouve plus sage de se reculer doucement avant de se retourner pour fuir discrètement. Mais un grognement bas et rauque l'arrête dans son élan et il se retrouve plaqué contre un torse brûlant. Son dos heurte sans douceur la poitrine pleine de muscle de son agresseur et un nez fouineur glisse sur sa nuque découverte.

« _Bravo Potter, tu t'es encore fourré dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou._ » pense-t-il amèrement.

Son souffle se coupe quand le loup resserre ses bras autour de lui et que ses griffes s'enfoncent légèrement dans sa peau. Une onde de picotement, immédiatement suivie d'un puissant frisson se propage sur l'intégralité du corps du sorcier.

« Hum, tu peux me lâcher ? » demanda Harry d'une voix rocailleuse, le palpitant détraqué, et seul un grognement lui répondit. « S'il... s'il te plaît ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pose ses mains sur les avants-bras du loup-garou où il peut sentir des muscles rouler sous ses doigts. Il couine de surprise quand le lycan gémit en enfouissant son nez plus encore dans le creux de son cou.

« _Ok. Il ne semble pas agressif. J'ai même l'impression qu'il recherche mon contact. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pourtant pas un membre de sa meute._ »

Harry lève doucement sa main dans l'intention d'aller caresser les cheveux de l'autre pour l'apaiser mais le bout de ses doigts effleure les oreilles du loup qui gronde de plaisir. La respiration erratique, Harry se demande comment une telle métamorphose physique est possible sans magie. Mis à part ses griffes, ses yeux et son visage, le reste du corps semble avoir garder ses caractéristiques humaines. Le sorcier laisse alors courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur la pointe de l'oreille recouverte d'un fin duvet de poil.

« Maintenant que tu as vu que tu pouvais me faire confiance, tu peux ramener l'autre partie de toi ? » demande-t-il en poursuivant ses caresses.

Liam est comblé. Il lèche et suce le cou offert une dernière fois, laissant ses mains explorer le ventre de l'inconnu. Puis ses mots atteignent finalement sa conscience et il bondit en arrière, tout ses sens lupins disparus.

Il regarde avec incrédulité et peur le brun qui se retourne lentement vers lui.

« _Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ »

Rouge de honte, Liam lâche abruptement son panier avant de s'enfuir en courant, le plus loin possible de ce garçon qui l'attire irrévocablement.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Review ?

Rendez-vous le 4 Avril 2018 pour la suite.

À bientôt.

 **#TeamLyirialfoy**


	2. 2 - No Control

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling et Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **Bonjour !**

 **C'est avec quelques jours d'avance que nous vous offrons le chapitre 2 de** ** _Anchor_** **. Un grand merci à chacun de vous pour vos reviews. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont liké et qui continuent de nous suivre sans forcement laisser une trace de leur passage. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Scaritty :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle nous a fait beaucoup rire. Pour Liam et Harry tu as bien vu, nous avons hâte que tu découvres les autres couples. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant. À bientôt.

 **Ghoul no Hime :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review et pour ta patience. Nous avons conscience que trois semaines entre chaque chapitres, c'est très long mais rassure-toi ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours ainsi. Nous avons actuellement toutes les deux un emploi du temps très chargé entre le travail et les cours, c'est donc difficile de concilier les deux. En tout cas nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et te donnera l'envie d'attendre encore la suite. À très vite.

 **AuroreMalfoy :** Salut ! La voici avec quelques jours d'avance. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira. Merci à toi.

 **Bloodynirvana :** Et c'est encore plus GENIAL d'avoir ta review ! Voici la suite. Merci.

 **Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku :** Et bien, la voici. Merci pour ta review.

 **lyra lupa :** Et voilà la suite ! À très vite ! Merci.

 **Pouika :** Merci à toi. Voici la suite.

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour à toi ! Merci pour ta longue review. C'est toujours un plaisir d'en lire. Nous espérons que ce chapitre te fera tout autant rire que le premier. Il est évident que Liam a quelques lacunes, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture à toi et à très bientôt.

 **LoupRubis :** Merci, voici le chapitre 2. À bientôt.

 **Bonne lecture et joyeuses Pâques à vous !**

 **NdA :** **N'oubliez pas** que cette histoire est un Crossover Harry Potter / Teen Wolf écrite à quatre mains. Nous sommes donc deux auteures pour une seule fiction.

En ce qui concerne _Teen Wolf_ , la chronologie ne prend pas en compte une partie de la saison 6 (l'anukite, Monroe et la guerre) cependant :

1\. Jackson n'a jamais quitté Beacon Hill et il n'est plus en couple avec Lydia.

2\. Ethan n'est pas parti à la mort de son jumeau.

3\. Théo est mort et enterré, merci à Kira !

4\. Allison n'est pas morte et Isaac n'est jamais parti.

Du côté _d'Harry Potter_ nous prenons en compte le dernier livre (hors épilogue) mais :

1\. Severus Snape n'est pas mort.

2\. Harry et Ginny n'ont jamais été en couple.

3\. Draco est l'ami du golden trio depuis la sixième année.

Elle sera classée M en raison de _scènes à caractère sexuel plus ou moins explicite_. C'est aussi un slash. Si les relations entre personnes de même sexe rebutent votre esprit obtus, merci de passer votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

 _ **Anchor**_

 _«_ ** _Taste, on my tongue_** _  
_ ** _I don't want to wash away the night before_** _  
_ ** _The heat, where you laid_** _  
_ ** _I could stay right here and burn in this all day_** _»_

 _No control – One Direction_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

C'est les membres en feu et le souffle court que Liam débarque dans le loft de Derek. Depuis que Scott est devenu l'Alpha, la meute s'y retrouve les week-ends, et parfois la semaine lorsque l'un d'entre eux en ressent le besoin.

Avant même que la porte ne se referme dans un claquement tonitruant, le loup hurle en cherchant frénétiquement son meneur des yeux :

« SCOTT ? T'ES OÙ ? J'ai un putain de GROS problème ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore au louveteau ? » ricane Stiles en sortant du coin cuisine, un chiffon négligemment posé sur une épaule. « Il a grogné sur son ombre ? »

« La ferme, Stilinski, ou je t'arrache la langue et je te la fous où je pense. »

Stiles lui jette un regard qui en dit long, ses prunelles caramélisées jetant presque des éclairs, mais le jeune Bêta l'ignore. Il se tourne vers Scott, qu'il a finalement repéré, assis négligemment sur le canapé au côté du propriétaire des lieux. Ils arborent tous deux un léger sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Liam ? » questionne calmement le chef de meute en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Bin… Euh… Bin… »

« Quelle éloquence... » ironise Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux loupiot. »

Liam ne peut s'empêcher de grogner en faisant un pas vers l'hyperactif dans une puérile tentative d'intimidation. C'est d'ailleurs le rire de Stiles qui inonde la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu vas vraiment me la jouer loup-garou enragé là ? » insiste-t-il d'un air totalement déconfit.

« Stiles, la ferme ! » intervient Derek, le regard brûlant.

L'Humain fait la moue, ne lâchant pas son compagnon du regard, le provoquant ouvertement. Un sourire sadique étire les lèvres du loup qui, mine de rien, projette une partie de son aura sur son âme sœur.

Stiles écarquille les yeux et se retient de gémir quand la force du pouvoir de Derek l'atteint en pleine face. Il déglutit, avant de faire demi-tour en direction de la cuisine pour engloutir un chocolat chaud fraîchement préparé.

« Foutus loups-garous et leurs pouvoirs à la con ! »

« Liam, tu disais ? » demande Derek comme si de rien n'était.

« En fait, j'ai vu un mec, un beau mec... »

Depuis la pièce voisine, il entend Stiles recracher la totalité de sa gorgée en s'étouffant à moitié.

« Merde depuis quand t'aime aussi les mecs toi ? » hoquette ce dernier en revenant auprès des autres, tout en se frottant le thorax pour atténuer la brûlure de la boisson.

« C'est qu'il a des vues des deux côtés en fait notre bêta ! » poursuit Derek en souriant d'un air ironique.

« Putain les gars, vos gueules, vous êtes pire que des gonzesses ! » interrompt Malia en descendant les escaliers, une pomme à moitié croquée dans la main. « Sinon je vous jure que je vous... »

« Ok c'est bon on arrête. » gronde Scott en se levant, ses yeux d'Alpha luisant d'exaspération.

Tous les loups baissent immédiatement la tête sous la puissante du pouvoir de leur meneur. Même Stiles n'ose pas l'ouvrir, pour une fois.

« Liam explique-toi et vite avant que je ne perde patience ! »

Le jeune homme se triture un instant la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à parcourir nerveusement la pièce de long en large, tout en réfléchissant par quoi commencer.

« Donc j'ai vu un mec en allant faire les courses… d'ailleurs je les ai pas achetées les courses… Et puis là j'ai perdu le contrôle. »

« Tu as QUOI ? » hurle Derek en bondissant rageusement vers le garçon, avant d'être arrêté par Scott d'une main puissante sur la poitrine.

« C'est pas ma faute Derek, il… il avait une odeur que j'avais jamais sentie avant, et puis une telle aura… Son odeur a rendu mon loup complètement dingue. Je crois qu'il connaît notre existence. Je veux dire, il a eu peur mais son cœur s'est vite remis à battre normalement et putain… il a apprivoisé mon loup ! »

Scott et Derek froncent les sourcils devant le discourt décousu du jeune homme.

« Tu as pu avoir son nom ? » questionne Stiles, redevenu sérieux.

« On… on a pas parlé. »

En disant ces mots, il sent son cœur s'accélérer encore, si c'est possible. _« Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas de remarque, pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas de remarque. »_ Scott et Derek échangent un regard, puis avec un soupir se tournent de nouveau vers le principal concerné et viennent l'étreindre doucement. Immédiatement Liam se détend et frotte sa joue contre le torse de son Alpha alors que la main de Derek glisse sur sa nuque.

« Ok tout le monde ! » s'écrie Stiles, les faisant tous sursauter. « Câlin de meute ! »

Une cacophonie de juron imagés résonnent dans le loft alors qu'un Jackson furibond uniquement habillé d'un caleçon suivi d'un Ethan aux joues rosies descendent rapidement les escaliers. Ils sont ensuite rejoins par Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Corey et Mason qui étreint son meilleur ami avec force. En soupirant, la coyote-garou fini par rejoindre l'ensemble de _sa famille_ en se disant que vraiment, Liam ne perd jamais une occasion d'attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne.

 _« Même si je l'aime comme mon frère... »_

OXXO

De son côté, Harry arrive dans la grande maison située à l'orée de la forêt de Beacon Hill où il habite avec ses amis et son ancien professeur. C'est grâce à l'incroyable force de recherche de Severus et d'Hermione qu'ils ont pu déniché un tel endroit. Ordinaire, il est le premier véritable foyer d'Harry depuis sa naissance. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé toute aide financière de la part des autres. Seul Severus, en bon Serpentard, avait trouvé la faille en lui expliquant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux devait travailler pour donner le change auprès des habitants de la petite ville. Car s'ils étaient plutôt discrets, un adulte sans emploi, élevant seul quatre jeunes adultes paraîtrait rapidement suspicieux. Forcé de constater qu'il avait raison, Harry avait accepté qu'il le fasse, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Les bras chargés de sacs de course et l'esprit obstrué par le jeune inconnu blond aux jeux jaunes et aux griffes acérées, il pose distraitement ses achats dans la cuisine avant d'appeler ses colocataires au salon pour une réunion d'urgence.

« Je crois qu'on a vraiment un GROS problème. » soupire le sorcier en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Rien qui ne puisse être réglé. » intervient Hermione d'un ton réconfortant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry prend le temps d'observer tous ses amis un par un, avant de soupirer et de répondre :

« Il y a une meute de loups-garous dans la ville, et ils ont un self-control incroyable. »

« Pardon ? » scandèrent t-ils tous en même temps.

« L'un d'eux m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, au supermarché. »

« C'était peut-être un solitaire. »

« Je ne crois pas, Severus. J'ai senti le lien d'une meute. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il s'est transformé... »

« Transformé ? Mais c'est pas la pleine lune ! »

« Draco, laisse le finir ! » interrompt Hermione avant d'encourager son ami à poursuivre en caressant distraitement son avant bras.

« Donc, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il s'est métamorphosé, mais pas totalement. Je veux dire, à part ses yeux, ses crocs et ses griffes, son corps est resté humain. Et il ne m'a même pas attaqué. Il s'est juste… enfui. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel contrôle de sa magie était possible. » observe Severus en se pinçant le menton des doigts, signe chez lui d'une intense concentration.

« C'est bien le plus étrange de cette histoire. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un sorcier. Auquel cas j'aurais senti sa magie.»

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut long et empreint de réflexion. Chaque personne présente tentait de trouver une explication plausible aux dires du brun.

« Tu as pu tirer quelque chose de lui ? » demanda soudain Hermione. « Concrètement ? »

« On… on a pas parlé. »

Les regards d'Hermione et de Ron se font inquisiteurs, et Draco et Severus échangent un léger coup d'œil, mais aucun d'entre eux ne remet la parole d'Harry en doute. Il est pourtant évident, au vu de la confusion et des tremblements du brun, qu'ils ont échangé quelques mots.

« A votre avis, ils sont combien dans la meute ? » questionne Ron pour rompre le silence qui s'est installé.

« Une meute de bon niveau comprend une dizaine de loups. Mais Beacon Hill est une petite ville, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient autant. » explique Hermione d'un ton professoral qui fait sourire Severus et lever les yeux aux ciel à Draco.

« Sans compter qu'une meute de loup de compte pas forcement que des loups. » développe ce dernier en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds un peu trop long.

« Comment ça ? » interroge Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bordel Ron mais où étais-tu lors de nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?! » grogne le Serpentard en le bousculant de l'épaule.

« J'étais trop occupé à te faire fermer ta belle gueule de blondasse ! » rétorque le roux, taquin, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco lui lance un regard polaire mais duquel dénote tout de même une pointe d'affection.

« Est ce qu'on peut en revenir à notre sujet initial les garçons, s'il vous plaît ? » intervient la seule fille de la bande en leur pinçant vicieusement la peau. « On fait quoi alors Harry? »

« On attend. » répond le brun. « On finira bien par les trouver... je suppose. »

« Bien. Je vais tout de suite commencer à rassembler toute les infos que je peux trouver sur les meutes de loups-garous non sorciers. Peut-être que nous trouverons de quoi nous aiguiller. »

Harry acquiesce et embrasse rapidement le front de sa presque sœur avant de quitter la maison sans un mot, dans l'intention de mener son enquête et de retrouver la trace du mystérieux loup.

« Il nous cache quelque chose. » signale Severus, soucieux.

« Oui. » confirme Ron en se levant du canapé. « Mais tant qu'il ne se sentira pas prêt, il ne dira rien, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire c'est d'être là pour lui. »

Pas sûr qu'ils trouvent dans cette ville le repos qu'ils avaient espéré.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Review ?

Rendez-vous le 15 Avril pour la suite.

Merci et à bientôt.

 **#TeamLyirialfoy**


	3. 3 - For you

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling et Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **Bonjour,**

 ** **Un grand merci à chacun de vous pour vos reviews. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont liké et qui continuent de nous suivre sans forc**** ** **é**** ** **m**** ** **e**** ** **nt laisser une trace de leur passage. Nous espérons que le chapitre 3 vous plaira tout autant.****

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Phenix77 :** À défaut de nous répéter, tes reviews nous ont bien fait rire. Nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira. À bientôt.

 **LoupRubis :** Merci pour ta review, nous te laissons découvrir la suite. À très vite.

 **Bloodynirvana :** Et voici la suite ! Merci et à bientôt.

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Et bien, tu peux arrêter de trépigner maintenant ! Voici la suite. À très vite.

 **Scaritty :** Nous ne te tiendrons pas rigueur d'avoir ri au dépend des personnages ! Crois-moi qu'ils en prennent pour leur grade avec nous ! Bonne lecture. À bientôt.

 **Ace :** Merci pour ta review, mais la prochaine fois dis-le nous directement xD _TGA_

 **Pouika :** Voici la suite ! Merci à toi. À bientôt.

 **Hkizabeth :** Merci pour ta patience. À très vite.

 **DawnStil :** Merci pour ta patience. À très vite.

 **Minress :** Merci pour ton passage. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira. À bientôt.

 **Elian0587 :** And we love you ! Thank you.

 **Hachi Osaki :** Merci à toi pour ton passage. Les univers d'Harry Potter et de Teen Wolf étant plutôt bien assortis, nous étions obligées de tenter quelque chose ! Nous espérons que la suite te plaira également. A bientôt.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **NdA :** Cette histoire est classée M en raison de scènes à caractère sexuel plus ou moins explicite. C'est aussi un slash. Si les relations entre personnes de même sexe rebutent votre esprit obtus, merci de passer votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

XXOOXXOOXXOO

 _ **Anchor**_

 _« Every tear, every fear_

 _Gone with the thought of you_

 _Changing what I thought I knew_

 _I'll be yours for a thousand lives »_

 _For You – Rita Ora & Liam Payne_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Le loft semble désert quand Stiles rentre de sa longue journée en ce vendredi soir. Pourtant, la nourriture traînant sur le plan de travail lui prouve qu'au moins deux ou trois membres de la meute sont présent. En soupirant devant tant de désordre, il pose son sac, qu'il a préparé pour le week-end, sur le canapé et décide de partir à la recherche de ses amis.

Des éclats de voix provenant du balcon extérieur attirent son attention et il y trouve Mason, Corey, Jordan et Derek installés autour de la petite table en bois acheté par ce dernier.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce professeur vous semble si bizarre. » fait remarquer Derek en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, tout en se levant pour accueillir Stiles qu'il a senti arriver.

Il réceptionne son compagnon dans le creux de ses bras, et ce dernier prend une profonde inspiration en se détendant enfin. Il dort mal sans Derek à ses côtés, mais son stage au sein des bureaux du FBI ne lui permet hélas pas de revenir tous les soirs. Sa Jeep ne supporterait jamais de tels trajets de toute façon.

Le problème est que son anxiété augmente en intensité quand il n'est pas en contact régulier avec son âme sœur. Ce n'est pas rare qu'il se réveille le matin totalement désorienté, son subconscient lui rejouant encore et encore les horribles souvenirs du Nogitsune prenant possession de son esprit et de son corps. _Tout le monde en a une, mais personne de ne peut la perdre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Réfléchit Stiles !_ Sans Derek jamais il ne serait sorti de cet enfer. Et sans la force de son amour il serait déjà mort.

Il laisse donc le bêta enfouir profondément son nez dans le creux de son cou et s'enivrer de son odeur. Un grognement de contentement fait vibrer ses cordes vocales et immédiatement réagir Stiles qui penche la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir d'avantage de surface de peau. La domination du loup de son compagnon avait toujours fait, et fait toujours, hérisser le poil de l'Humain qui apprécie particulièrement ce genre de moment de tendresse.

Derek retrousse les lèvres, non pas par agressivité, mais pour permettre à ses crocs de rapper l'épiderme recouvert de tâche de rousseur, pour le marquer de son odeur. Même si Stiles sent toujours comme _à la maison,_ l'animal en lui ne peut s'empêcher de le revendiquer dès qu'il met un pied à l'extérieur. L'hyperactif tremble de plaisir et quand Derek le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien, il enroule ses jambes autour de son corps.

« Salut les gars ! » dit-t-il une fois confortablement installé sur les genoux de son compagnon. « De quel professeur vous parliez, là ? Est-ce que ce bon vieux Coach a fini par passer l'arme à gauche ? »

L'ironie de sa phrase fait sourire Mason et l'éclat de ses dents blanches ressort encore plus sur sa peau sombre. Il est assis près de Corey qui a crocheté sa jambe par dessus la sienne.

« Ne rêve pas trop. » rit ce dernier en saisissant son verre de soda. « Nous avons juste un nouveau professeur de chimie. Encore... »

« Ce n'est pas parce que la moitié des professeurs de cette matière étaient des psychopathes que c'est le cas de celui-ci. » réplique Stiles en croquant dans une chips.

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de leur dire ! » intervint Jordan Parrish, le shérif adjoint de Beacon Hill et, _accessoirement_ , le seul chien de l'enfer de la meute. « Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne peux pas lancer de recherches sur tout le monde comme ça sans aucune raison. »

« N'exagère pas Jordan ! » proteste Corey en se penchant vers lui. « Nous ne t'avons pas demandé de profondes investigations non plus ! »

L'adjoint laisse couler un rire bref en avalant une grande rasade de bière. _Mais bien sûr !_ Il lui avait juste demander de fouiller dans le passé de cet homme. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait, sans rien leur dire. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'était senti profondément troublé par le regard d'un noir profond le fixant sur la photo. Le professeur, âgé de trente-neuf ans, n'a pourtant rien d'un bad-boy sexy et affriolant. Mais... il dégage quelque chose de particulier. À tel point que Jordan avait fait fondre sa souris d'ordinateur et avait laissé son empreinte de main ancrée son bureau. _Quelle merde !_ Jamais encore son canidé n'avait réagi de la sorte. Pas même quand il s'était senti attiré par Lydia. Mais il s'était fourvoyé par le lien unissant les chiens des enfers et les banshees. Deux créatures liées par la mort. Encore aujourd'hui, sa complicité avec la belle blonde vénusienne est étonnante. _Ainsi que mon attachement à tous ces gamins encombrants !_ Mais il n'avait rien trouvé sur cet inconnu, mis à part quinze années de bons et loyaux services en tant que professeur de physique-chimie dans une école privée d'Écosse.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? » se renseigne Stiles en se laissant couler dans l'étreinte de Derek qui embrasse tendrement son cou.

Mason et Corey échangent un regard seulement compréhensible pour eux deux.

« Le comportement de Liam en sa présence. » avoue Mason en baissant les yeux.

Derek fronce les sourcils en laissant échapper un grondement mécontent. _Et pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà au courant de ça ?_ La caresse des doigts de Stiles sur le haut de sa main l'apaise un peu mais il ne peut manquer les yeux fuyants des deux adolescents qui lui font face.

« Explication. Tout de suite. » exige-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Aucun d'eux ne répond immédiatement, alors Derek se contente d'étudier leur comportement et de flairer discrètement leurs odeurs, mais il est difficile pour lui d'occulter celle de son compagnon. Comprenant le message silencieux, ce dernier se lève et fait signe à Jordan de le suivre d'un hochement de tête. _Ok, Mason et Corey vont passer un sale quart d'heure et il en reprendront une couche quand Scott arrivera !_

Mason suit les deux autres des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne referment la baie vitrée. Il s'humecte les lèvres et sa peur prend légèrement le déçu. Il entend Corey feuler à ses côtés et, quand il lève la tête, il remarque que les pupilles de son amour sont totalement noires, preuve qu'il est en mode protection.

« Ne t'avise pas d'intimider mon compagnon Derek. » lâche-t-il hargneusement en se penchant de manière agressive. « Je ne suis peut-être que le seul survivant _des chimères_ mais si tu t'en prends à ce qui est mien je n'hésiterais pas à te faire mal. »

Derek serre les points en essayant de garder une part de rationalité. Si quelqu'un avait essayé de faire peur à Stiles il aurait réagi de la même manière. Cependant, c'est toujours un grand choc pour lui de se rendre compte de l'évolution de Corey. Lui qui était si prompt à la fuite et si renfermé sur lui même avant est finalement devenu courageux en rejoignant la meute. Il faut dire que sa rencontre avec Mason l'a totalement chamboulé. En tant que chimère créée par la science, Derek avait pensé que Corey n'aurait jamais d'âme sœur. Que cette magie n'était réservée qu'aux créatures procréées par la nature elle-même. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

Mason sortit de sa léthargie. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait, c'est que Corey se mette en danger dans un combat perdu d'avance. Derek est une force de la nature tout en muscle. Il est suffisamment lucide pour savoir que jamais le corps fin de la chimère n'en viendrait à bout. Il serre alors fortement la main de son compagnon pour attirer son attention. Seul un sifflement mécontent lui répond alors qu'il se fait de plus en plus menaçant. Ses crocs, conséquence des expériences des médecins de l'horreur, poussent hors de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne quitte le Bêta des yeux.

L'humain se lève alors et vient s'asseoir directement sur les genoux de la magnifique créature. Corey est sublime lorsqu'il est à moitié transformé. Ses yeux totalement noirs, son teint presque translucide et ses crocs aiguisés font de son visage quelque chose d'irréel, de mystérieux. Le jeune homme enroule ses bras autour de son cou et pose son front contre le sien en accrochant son regard. Il oublie Derek et se concentre uniquement sur l'homme qu'il aime.

Le rythme cardiaque de Corey s'emballe quand l'odeur de Mason neutralise tous ses sens. La tension tordant jusqu'alors ses boyaux fond d'un coup, comme neige au soleil. _Sa bête_ est encore blessée et apeurée mais il peut la sentir s'apaiser de seconde en seconde, blotti ainsi dans les bras rassurants de son âme sœur. Il descend ses mains dans le bas du dos de l'Humain pour le plaquer d'avantage contre lui. _Mien !_

« Bien. » soupire soudain Derek, les faisant presque sursauter. « Je suppose que vous laisser tranquille jusqu'au retour de Scott ne sera pas de trop. »

Le propriétaire des lieux se relève en raclant bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol avant de partir retrouver Stiles et Jordan, avachis devant la télé , un bol de chips sur les genoux.

À peine Derek s'est-il éloigné que Corey bondit sur ses pieds en maintenant Mason contre lui d'une poigne ferme. Il longe ensuite le balcon, sa chambre étant la seule se trouvant au rez-de -chaussé, puis fait coulisser sa baie vitrée pour entrer dans son cocon. _Intimité, compagnon, intimité, compagnon, intimité, compagnon._ C'est ce que la chimère en lui hurle depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Corey ? »

Sans réponse, ce dernier dépose son précieux fardeau sur le coin de son bureau avant de lui offrir un regard fiévreux. Le souffle de l'humain s'accélère quand l'œil gauche de son amour se voile pour reprendre sa couleur naturelle. Il fait doucement glisser sa main sous ce dernier, toujours autant impressionner par la facilité avec laquelle Corey et sa chimère sont en phase lors de leurs moments intimes.

« Retire-moi mon T-Shirt. » ordonne t-il d'un ton rauque et Mason s'empresse de s'exécuter.

Il rosit en voyant avec quel intensité la créature le dévisage et sa salive reste bloquée dans son œsophage. Pourtant il glisse ses jambes autour de sa taille de sorte à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Un frisson d'extase le traverse et il prend sur lui pour ne pas gémir. _Pas déjà_.

« Tu es tellement beau. » chuchote Corey en fourrant sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

Mason inspire bruyamment quand la chimère tire délicatement sur ses mèches pour avoir accès à son cou. Et, quand la langue curieuse de son compagnon vient titiller sa chair, c'est un volcan qui explose dans les veines de l'Humain. Ses pensées se font incohérentes, et il se laisse plus encore aller au moment présent. Un gémissement s'élève lorsqu'il ondule des hanches contre le corps fin et musclé de Corey. Celui-ci se presse contre l'autre et dévore ses lèvres avec avidité. _Mien !_ crie une nouvelle fois son esprit. Et lui aussi se laisse aller à ce moment de pure extase.

OXXO

Son cœur martelant sa poitrine avec force, Draco accélère la cadence de sa course pour grimper rapidement la volée de marches qui lui fait face. La capuche de son sweat gris sans manches rabattue sur ses cheveux blonds et les écouteurs visés aux oreilles, il bifurque pour atteindre le trottoir perpendiculaire à son quartier de résidence. Il n'a pas réussi à échapper à la fine pluie printanière mais, malgré son court short en jean laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines, il est mort de chaud. Il sent l'accumulation de sueur dégouliner entre ses omoplates. C'est franchement désagréable, et seule la musique douce résonnant dans sa boite crânienne lui permet de se sentir bien.

Pourtant il aime particulièrement la course à pied. C'est en surprenant Harry un froid matin d'hiver, entrain de s'éclater les poumons autour du parc de Poudlard, qu'il avait découvert ce sport typiquement moldu. Depuis, il avait accompagné son ami dans presque chacun de ses footings. C'est pourquoi il avait été très surpris quand ce dernier avait décliné son offre en ce début de soirée.

Sa rencontre hasardeuse avec ce loup-garou inconnu remonte à sept jours, mais l'ancien Gryffondor est toujours aussi bizarre. Il semble en permanence perdu dans ses pensées. Sa magie est également profondément instable. Souvent, elle déborde sans prévenir, la rendant dangereuse pour les autres et pour lui-même. Elle n'est pas agressive, juste hors de contrôle. Et avoir une magie incontrôlable quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, ce n'est pas une blague. Il a par exemple, le soir de sa rencontre inattendue, rempli entièrement la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre d'une mousse rose et odorante alors qu'il avait juste _songé_ à prendre un bain. Le lendemain, toutes les vitres de la maison avaient explosé suite à son _éternuement_.

Draco sourit en pensant à Hermione et Severus, totalement frustrés de ne pas trouver d'information concernant cette déficience de la magie. Ça les avait tenu éveillés une bonne partie du week-end, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien maître des potions ne concocte une potion temporaire pour atténuer les effets foudroyants du non-contrôle.

Le son de sa musique hurlant dans ses tympans et la tête pleine d'interrogations, le blond ne voit pas la moto qui arrive droit sur lui au moment où il traverse la route.

Scott, le regard braqué sur son compteur kilométrique, n'a pas le temps nécessaire pour éviter le garçon quand il relève la tête au dernier moment. Alors, dans un réflexe surnaturel, il utilise la souplesse et la force de son loup pour bondir de son engin, saisissant au passage l'inconnu qui percute durement sa poitrine. L'Alpha retombe lourdement sur le dos en poussant un cri de douleur, tenant toujours l'autre dans ses bras.

Tétanisé, Draco a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver que sa magie se manifeste en ondulant sur sa peau, comme un serpent. Il la ressent avec intensité, comme si la pièce manquante du puzzle de sa vievenant de s'ajouter au reste. Elle caresse l'homme sous lui avec douceur, se faisant sienne.

Le motard finit par retirer son casque d'une main tout en maintenant l'étranger de l'autre bras. Il espère qu'il n'est pas blessé mais il a besoin d'air. Son corps est comme rempli d'électricité. Même au contact de Kira, il n'avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Il inspire difficilement par le nez pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La victime n'a toujours pas bougé et il commence à être légèrement inquiet. Il hume discrètement l'air en avançant son nez en avant pour essayer de déterminer les émotions du garçon. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise quand l'odeur la plus exquise qu'il n'ait jamais sentie s'infiltre dans ses narines. Il se fige, certain que l'effluve provient du blond dont la capuche s'est retirée d'elle même lors de la chute.

« Bon. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ? » s'exclame Draco d'une voix agacée et tranchante. « Après avoir manqué de me tuer, c'est quand même la moindre des choses. »

L'ancien Serpentard appuie ses mains contre les épaules musclées de son matelas humain pour se redresser, mais un grondement sourd sortant de la poitrine dudit matelas l'arrête immédiatement. Une aura puissante lui coupe le souffle et il retombe de tout son poids sur le torse solide.

Scott ne comprend pas son comportement mais son loup, lui, est décidé à garder l'autre garçon contre lui en le serrant convulsivement. C'était un sentiment relaxant de l'avoir ainsi dans la sécurité de ses bras. Mais cette notion de protection ne lui est pas du tout familière. Elle a juste surgit du fin fond de sa conscience et s'est ancrée à lui, donnant plus de pouvoir à la bête qu'à sa part humaine.

Draco glapit quand il se retrouve soudain debout, plaqué contre le corps de l'inconnu qui vient de le relever. Et la minuscule conscience autonome du blond vole en éclat quand l'inconnu enfouit son nez dans son cou et qu'il commence à l'emporter au plus profond de la forêt à vitesse surhumaine. À cet instant, Scott se moque totalement de sa moto, abandonnée sur le trottoir, tout son être est entièrement centré sur le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il prend toute la place dans son crâne, à tel point que l'Alpha se sent phaser sans pouvoir le contrôler. Il finit par plaquer son fardeau contre un arbre, quand il estime qu'il est assez en sécurité, pour l'observer d'avantage. Mais le garçon ne semble pas vouloir déloger sa tête de son cou. Il est en état de choc. Le loup le comprend en entendant les battements affolés de son cœur. Et cet état de fait est insupportable pour lui, alors il frotte doucement sa joue contre ses cheveux en poussant un petit couinement réconfortant.

 _« Fais le mort, Draco. Fais le mort ! Peut-être que comme ça, il te laissera repartir en ne te trouvant pas assez appétissant. Les loups-garous aiment que leurs proies se débattent. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. Faites confiance à Potter pour vous emmener dans le seul endroit au monde ou la population lycan semble plus importante que la moyenne ! Oh et puis merde, pourquoi il couine comme un chiot maintenant ? »_

Le sorcier trouve la force de relever la tête et il se fige en voyant les deux yeux rouges qui le lorgnent avec concupiscence. Draco déglutit en appuyant le haut de son dos contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre pour l'observer plus attentivement. L'homme-loup ne semble pas lui vouloir de mal mais le blond ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas non plus de lui. Il peut sentir les muscles saillants de ses hanches sous ses cuisses et il se surprend à promener son regard sur le corps grand et solide.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Draco sursaute à la voix grave et sensuelle et il manque de tomber. Mais les réflexes de Scott lui permettent de se retrouver de nouveau confortablement installé entre le métamorphe et l'arbre.

« Comment... Vous pouvez parler ? » murmure Draco, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Son vis à vis arbore un petit sourire dénotant légèrement avec la pointe de tristesse présente dans ses yeux. Et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, cela le dérange vraiment. Il desserre prudemment l'une de ses mains du T-shirt qu'il enserre depuis plusieurs minutes afin d'effleurer doucement le visage de l'inconnu, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire pour remonter jusqu'à ses sourcils rendus plus épais par la transformation et il retient un sursaut quand un bas grondement satisfait s'échappe de la gorge du loup.

« Je parle, je respire, je mange. Je suis comme toi. » répond doucement Scott tout en fermant brièvement les paupières sous les caresses.

« Je n'ai ni griffes, ni crocs, ni grandes oreilles ! » s'offusque le blond en affichant une mine boudeuse.

N'abandonnant pas son expression amusée, Scott fait lentement courir ses doigts aux longues griffes sur les joues du garçon. Il en redessine les contours en de compliqués motifs, buvant la douceur de sa peau claire. Puis il réduit l'espace entre eux en passant sa main droite à l'arrière du crâne de manière à incliner légèrement la tête de l'humain. Draco halète doucement. Les lèvres du garou descendent avec légèreté le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule et il est incapable de l'arrêter. Il est dans un brouillard complet où seule sa magie crépitante et la langue de l'inconnu existe.

Scott titube.

Il ferme les yeux en reniflant bruyamment cette odeur exquise. Elle l'écrase. Elle le _consume_. Et son loup, son si puissant loup Alpha hurle en lui. Il se pavane sous sa peau, il se roule par terre, il est _à sa place_. Et les mains de Draco jusqu'à présent totalement serrées sur le T-shirt, vont de leur propre chef fouiner dans les cheveux sombres. La tête jetée en arrière, la gorge offerte au loup dominant, il s'y agrippe désespérément. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend plus. Mais il s'en moque. Parce que sa magie est folle. Sa magie l'oblige à se laisser faire. Elle est dominée. Où l'accepte-t-il _délibérément_? Déboussolé, il cesse de chercher à comprendre. Le loup-garou grogne contre sa nuque et cela lui procure un tel sentiment d'évidence qu'il suffoque presque. Et c'est cette panique soudaine, mais réelle, qui leur fait redresser la tête tous les deux en même temps, la respiration haletante. Leurs regards s'accrochent. La tension est palpable, électrique.

« Laissez-moi partir. » murmure Draco en posant ses deux mains à plat sur les pectoraux de son vis à vis.

Scott déglutit, parce qu'il s'est attendu à cela mais n'est pas prêt à l'accepter. Son loup pleure maintenant, il _panique_. Il culpabilise de ne pas avoir laissé assez de place à sa part humaine.

« Si tu me donnes ton prénom, tu seras libre. » tente-t-il de négocier, et il le regrette quasi immédiatement en voyant la mâchoire de l'inconnu se crisper.

Draco étudie les traits de l'homme-loup et scrute ses yeux. Il est à la recherche de n'importe quel indice lui prouvant que ce sont des mensonges. Sauf que ce dernier n'a aucune barrière. L'étincelle de ses prunelles rouges démontrent que le sorcier est bien face à un être véritable. En fait, il n'a jamais rencontré une personne semblant si authentique depuis Harry. Cet homme, ce loup, quel qu'il soit est incapable de porter un masque. Il respire la sincérité. Il respire la sécurité. Il respire _l'amour_. Et c'est le genre de sentiment bouleversant que l'ancien Serpentard n'arrive jamais à gérer.

« Je m'appelle Draco. »

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaire comme un sapin de noël avant de reprendre un aspect totalement humain et Draco rougit en le trouvant vraiment magnifique. Après avoir une dernière fois frotté sa joue contre la sienne, il s'éloigne de quelques pas. Et le blond tente de faire abstraction du putain de vide qui creuse soudain son estomac. C'est en silence qu'il se fait raccompagner jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Il observe l'autre remettre sa moto sur ses roues et il fait en sorte de pas voir _la tristesse_ qui pare son visage.

« Est-ce qu'on se reverra... Draco ? »

« Non. Aucune chance. »

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Review ?

Rendez-vous le 29 Avril 2018 pour la suite.

À bientôt.

 **#TeamLyirialfoy**


	4. 4 - One

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling et Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **NdA :** Cette histoire est classée M en raison de scènes à caractère sexuel plus ou moins explicite. C'est aussi un slash. Si les relations entre personnes de même sexe rebutent votre esprit obtus, merci de passer votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** **Bonjour !****

 ** **C'est avec quelques jours d'avance que nous vous offrons le chapitre 4 de Anchor. Un grand merci à chacun de vous pour vos review**** ** **s**** ** **. Merci également à tou**** ** **s**** ** **ceux qui ont lik**** ** **é**** ** **et qui continue**** ** **nt**** ** **de nous suivre sans forcement laiss**** ** **er**** ** **une trace de leur passage. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.****

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pouika :** Eeh oui ! Mais s'il était tout mignon, il ne serait pas notre Draco chéri… Pas de Dray dans ce chapitre, on espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! A bientôt.

 **LoupRubis :** Les situations évolueront, c'est sûr ! Plus ou moins rapidement… Ca dépendra du caractère de nous chouchoux ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lesaccrosdelamercerie :** Et la suite, là voilà. Un nouveau chapitre intense, que tu adooooooorrrrrreeera peut-être aussi ! A très vite !

 **Phenix77 :** Que dire, que dire… une nouvelle review qui fait toujours plaisir à lire ! On adore ta conscience ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle te rappellera de nouveau à l'ordre à la fin de ce chapitre ! A moins qu'elle ne soit de ton avis cette fois… A plus !

 **Hkizabeth :** Une suite demandée, une ! Le chapitre dernier était frustrant ? Celui-ci l'est tout autant ! Au plaisir ! Bonne lecture.

 **Claire :** C'est ta review qui est COOL. Merci à toi !

XXOOXXOOXXOO

 _ **Anchor**_

 _« We're the pain that you feel_

 _We're the scars that don't heal_

 _We're the tear in your eyes_

 _We're the reason you cry_

 _We're the voice in your head_

 _We're the lies that you said_

 _We're the best think you had but you pushed us away »_

 _One – Simple Plan_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **4**_

Lorsque Lydia pousse la porte du loft, en ce début de soirée, des éclats de voix en provenance du fond de l'habitation lui parviennent. Sac en main, elle s'avance vers les sons mais ce qu'elle entend lui fait rebrousser chemin. _« Euh, j'attends qu'il se calme et j'y vais après. »_

« Et POURQUOI je n'ai pas été tenu au courant AVANT que Liam disparaisse ? » rugit Scott.

« On… On pensait pas que c'était très important... »

« Redites-moi comment réagit Liam pendant le cours de ce Mr Snape. »

« Déjà il se met tout au fond de la salle, et c'est comme si il s'empêchait de respirer pendant tout le cours. » commence Mason d'une voix mal assurée.

« J'ai humé l'odeur du prof je sais pas combien de fois mais il est normal pourtant. Juste un parfum que je sens rarement, mais il vient d'arriver alors c'est normal. » achève Corey.

La Banshee monte les marches qui l'amènent jusqu'à sa chambre, s'éloignant de l'engueulade de Scott. Soupirant, elle s'assoit sur son lit et laisse tomber son sac à ses pieds. Les bras ballants, elle laisse dériver son regard sur les murs bleu pâle qui semblent luire d'une étrange lumière. Les ombres, couchées sur le sol, paraissent se mouvoir, fascinant la jeune femme qui reste immobile à les fixer. Elles rampent, se lient et se délient, dans une danse obscure. La lumière s'intensifie, tous les sons deviennent sourds pour Lydia, qui se lève et marche vers son bureau d'un pas mécanique. Elle attrape une feuille et un crayon et ferme les yeux, laissant faire son subconscient.

Soudain, un éclair blanc, étincelant, l'aveugle. Une voix féminine murmure à l'oreille de la Messagère de la Mort, les mots résonnent dans son esprit. _« Rejoins-Moi. Rejoins-moi. »_ Lorsque la lumière s'éteint, lorsque Lydia ouvre les yeux, ses yeux s'ancrent à des prunelles dessinées au crayon. Devant elle, le portrait une femme inconnue, aux cheveux bouclés et au visage fin.

Sans attendre, elle attrape son sac et sort de la pièce. Au rez-de-chaussé, les conversations se sont tues. Le loft semble dépossédé de toute vie, comme si son pouvoir avait tout arrêté. Sans se soucier de ça, elle descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rue à l'extérieur. Direction : la librairie. Pourquoi ? N'avez-vous jamais fait confiance à votre instinct surnaturel ?

OXXO

Les yeux mis-clos, une lueur de défi dans le regard, Hermione fixe l'homme qui lui fait face. Leur main droite est crispée sur leur baguette respective, leurs jointures en sont presque blanches. Chacun attend, préparé à contrer le moindre mouvement de son adversaire, à attaquer au moindre relâchement. Là, dans cette pièce sans fenêtre et à la porte close, l'atmosphère est empreint de magie. Quiconque, moldu, sorcier ou créature surnaturelle, entrant dans cette pièce serait immédiatement foudroyé par la puissance qui surcharge l'air.

Soudain, la jeune femme esquisse un mouvement, lançant le combat. Sorts informulés, charmes de protection et voltiges, ni lui ni elle ne sont épargnés. On pourrait presque croire à une lutte à mort. Hermione envoie son rival s'écraser contre un mur, sa baguette vole jusqu'aux pieds de la sorcière. Elle la pousse négligemment et s'approche du vaincu, les lèvres légèrement étirées.

Alors qu'elle est à moins d'un mètre de son opposant, il arbore un sourire victorieux et murmure :

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, ma belle. »

A peine sa phrase achevée, il est sur elle et lui arrache sa baguette des mains, l'envoyant près de l'autre. S'ensuit alors une lutte sans magie, au corps à corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve debout au-dessus de l'ancienne Gryffondor, haletante.

« Perdu... »

« Pour une fois. » intervient une voix masculine.

Harry s'avance dans la pièce et vient porter secours à son amie au sol.

« Viens 'Mione, laissons Draco se remettre de sa victoire pas si géniale. »

La brune tire la langue à son coéquipier, lui arrachant un sourire. Il observe longuement les deux amis avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il fait traînante :

« Au moins elle, elle a le courage de m'affronter, une vraie lionne. »

L'Elu lève les yeux au ciel avant d'entraîner Hermione à sa suite dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussé de leur maison, la laissant auparavant récupérer sa baguette. Une fois arrivés au salon, la jeune femme soupire doucement avant de déclarer qu'elle doit aller à la librairie regarder les légendes sur les garous vivants aux Etats-Unis.

OXXO

Alors que Lydia monte lentement, presque paresseusement, les marches menant à la librairie, son regarde dévie déjà vers l'intérieur de la boutique, s'attardant sur les présentoirs près de la porte. Et elle la voit. Une brune, le nez penché sur un livre à l'aspect ancien. Le portrait craché de son dessin. Plus foudroyant encore que la fois précédente, l'éclair blanc s'accompagne cette fois d'une intense douleur qui fend le crâne de la banshee. Elle chancelle et se raccroche à la barre des escaliers pour ne pas tomber. La voix, la même voix féminine qu'au loft résonne dans son esprit, comme si la personne prononçant ces mots se trouvait tout près d'elle. Répété, un nom. En boucle. « _Lydia… Lydia..._ »

Lorsque l'éclair blanc s'évapore et que la jeune femme retrouve à peu près ses esprits, le coeur toujours détraqué, son regard s'ancre à des prunelles chocolat. L'inconnue l'observe, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. La Messagère de la Mort pourrait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de l'autre, bloqués sur une même phrase.

« _Oh mon dieu._ _Oh mon dieu. Par Merlin._ »

L'esprit d'Hermione reste sur ces phrases, qu'elle répète comme un mantra. Ses prunelles fixées sur la rousse qui lui fait face, de l'autre côté du verre, la sorcière est paralysée de frayeur. Comme si elle était possédée par un démon, les yeux au départ bruns sont désormais noirs, et des flammes semblent danser à l'intérieur. Les cheveux roux de l'inconnue volent autour de sa tête, formant une auréole enflammée, sans qu'aucun souffle d'air ne les atteigne. L'ancienne Gryffondor recule d'un pas et rompt le contact visuel. La rousse retrouve un aspect normal et recule, effrayée. Elle secoue la tête dans un élan de protection et s'enfuit en direction de la rue. Hermione, perturbée, observe la couverture du livre qu'elle lisait. Elle le pose sur une table et sort dans la fraîcheur de la ville, les pensées bousculées.

Elle se laisse choir sur un banc et prend sa tête entre ses mains, désemparée.

« _J'ai vraiment vu ce que j'ai vu ?_ »

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un loup, ou à n'importe quel autre garou.

« _Mais alors c'était quoi ?_ »

Elle lève les yeux et voit passer deux hommes, main dans la main. Elle sent leurs yeux brûler sa peau et détourne subitement le regard.

Ethan jette un coup d'oeil à Jackson, qui semble tout aussi captivé par la présence de cette jeune femme assise, seule. Son odeur est… différente. Elle lève un instant la tête vers yeux mais détourne rapidement le regard. Le couple inspire longuement pour s'imprégner de l'odeur avant de reprendre la direction du loft pour aller raconter ça aux autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Lydia est assise sur un canapé, l'air morose. Le reste de la maison semble vide. Jackson s'avance d'un pas vers son amie, mais l'autre le retient d'une pression sur le bras. Il fait un signe négatif de la tête et désigne l'étage. Le Kanima sourit largement et entraîne Ethan jusqu'à leur chambre.

A peine la porte est-elle fermée que le loup est plaqué contre celle-ci, la bouche attaquée par les dents de son petit ami. Sauvagement, leurs langues entament un ballet fou. Jackson attrape d'une main les poignets d'Ethan et les ramène au-dessus de sa tête. Il se presse d'avantage contre lui, cherchant un contact peau à peau sous leurs vêtements. Leurs entrejambes durcies se cognent, arrachant un gémissement commun. Sans prévenir, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, Jackson soulève son petit ami, qui enroule ses jambes autour de son torse, et le dépose sur leur lit. Il s'allonge au-dessus de lui, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas, et susurre à l'oreille de l'ancien Alpha tout en lui mordillant le lobe :

« Putain, t'es foutrement bon. »

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Review ?

Rendez-vous le 13 mai 2018 pour la suite.

À bientôt.

 **#TeamLyirialfoy**


	5. 5 - City of Angels

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling et Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **NdA :** Cette histoire est classée M en raison de scènes à caractère sexuel plus ou moins explicite. C'est aussi un slash. Si les relations entre personnes de même sexe rebutent votre esprit obtus, merci de passer votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

 **Réponses** **aux reviews** **:**

 **Pouika :** De rien ! A bientôt.

 **Lesaccrosdelamercerie :** Hey ! Merci une nouvelle de l'intérêt que tu portes a notre histoire. Tu verras que Lydia sera particulièrement... Lydia tout au long de la fiction. À très vite.

 **Phenix77 :** Comment te dire? Tu le sais maintenant qu'on t'adore, non? Enfin, vous deux. Nous aussi on bave devant Ethan et Jackson, c'est... C'est... *_* Et ce prochain chapitre ? Qu'en penseras-tu? On t'atteeeeend! Et ta conscience aussi, l'oublie pas !

 **Hkizabeth :** Bonjoouur ! Nous sommes vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir des chapitres plus régulier mais nous sommes vraiment très prises toute les deux. Merci en tout cas de continuer a nous lire malgré tout. A bientôt.

 **Scaritty :** Hey salut ! Tu sais que nous adorons tes review ? Nan ? Bon bah maintenant tu le sais. Wala. Et puis d'abord en ce qui concerne Sev' (et son tablier rose) tu as déjà eu un indice dans l un des chapitre.. (la on t'imagine déjà en train de réfléchir intensément tu vois ?xD) alors essaie de chercher ! Pour le résumé de Teen Wolf… En privé ? On répondra à tes questions xD A très vite.

 **Ery :** On a pas eu de review de ta part (Grrr) mais si on a pas voulu publier ce chapitre plus tôt c'était aussi pour te souhaiter un... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

 _ **Anchor**_

 ** _« There was truth_** _  
_ ** _There was consequence_** _  
_ ** _Against you, a weak defense_** _  
_ ** _Then there's me, I'm seventeen_** _  
_ ** _Looking for a fight »_** _  
_  
 _City of Angels – 30 second to Mars_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

La matinée s'annonce mal.

Scott grogne en rentrant dans la cuisine chargée de testostérone. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir petit-déjeuner tranquillement se retrouve entouré de mec à moitié nus, à la limite de l'indécence. Comme tous les loups-garous, il est pourtant loin d'être pudique. La moitié d'entre eux supportent difficilement d'être compressés dans des vêtements à longueur de journée. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas rare de les croiser uniquement vêtus d'un pantalon de jogging ou d'un boxer, surtout le matin. Seuls Stiles et Mason ont encore assez de pudeur pour s'habiller totalement. Il soupire bruyamment en prenant un bol dans le placard avant de se verser une généreuse quantité de céréales. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous debout un samedi matin ?_ Le loft de Derek étant devenu leur _Tanière_ , comme dit Malia, ils se sentent d'habitude tous assez en confiance pour y dormir de longues heures. _Surtout le week-end_.

Tout en gobant sa cuillère dégoulinante de lait, le chef de meute cherche à comprendre pourquoi il se trouve dans un tel état d'énervement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard mauvais à chaque couple présent dans son champ de vision, comme s'ils étaient responsables de son malheur.

Jackson, assis sur le plan de travail, embrasse tendrement Ethan qui s'est naturellement installé entre ses jambes écartées, tout en surveillant d'un œil peu attentif son pain perdu qui cuit dans la poêle.

Stiles rit sur les genoux de Derek, alors que ce dernier s'amuse à lui attraper sa tartine beurrée avec la bouche avant que l'Humain ne la porte à ses lèvres.

Isaac et Allison, bien que plus timides, se contente de se jeter de petits regards complice, tout en discutant à voix basse, épaule contre épaule.

Mason et Corey partagent une assiette, le premier le nez niché sous le menton du second qui caresse distraitement sa nuque découverte en écoutant Allison parler.

Seul Malia, Lydia, Jordan et Liam manquent à l'appel. Les deux filles parce qu'elles dorment encore, le shérif adjoint car c'est son tour de garde et Liam... et bien, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

En d'autres circonstances, et si Scott avait été capable d'être rationnel, il aurait trouvé cette scène de vie particulièrement attendrissante. Hors, à l'heure actuelle, il est juste au bord de l'explosion. Il est dans cet état d'esprit depuis la veille. Depuis sa rencontre avec... avec Draco. Il porte sa main à sa poitrine pour atténuer la douleur subite de l'écho du prénom du blond dans son esprit. Son loup est déçu et en colère, il lui en veut de ne pas avoir retenu l'humain pour le garder près d'eux. Et plus les heures passent, plus il semble vouloir effleurer la surface. _Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco._ Cette suite de cinq lettres semble être la seule chose à laquelle il pense en permanence. À la seconde où son odeur a atteint ses narines, son monde a changé d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et l'animal sous sa peau ne voit plus que lui.

L'Alpha tient sa tête entre ses mains en essayant d'atténuer sa colère. _Alpha, Bêta, Oméga. Alpha, Bêta, Oméga. Alpha, Bêta, Oméga._ Il a besoin de se calmer. Il a besoin de silence. De se transformer pour courir sous les éclats de la lune. Pour tout oublier, quelques instants. Car cette attirance soudaine l'a aussi amené à se poser des questions sur lui-même.

Il porte son regard sur Allison, la première fille qu'il a aimé. Que lui avait-t-il trouvé pour s'attacher à ce point à elle à peine après avoir été mordu ? Est-ce son physique avantageux ? Son odeur ? Sa force de caractère ? Pourtant, en l'observant aujourd'hui, il ressent juste une profonde affection. Et depuis elle, il a perdu espoir de trouver le bonheur. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Kira mais ce n'avait été que purement sexuel entre eux. Une façon de s'échapper quelques heures dans des étreintes passionnées. À la vérité, le loup de Scott n'avait réagit à aucune des deux filles.

Et puis Draco est apparu et... il est soudain devenu l'essentiel. Par une simple odeur, un simple contact. Scott a l'impression de se sentir vide depuis. Comme s'il lui manquait un bout de lui. Ce garçon est... sublime. Il se surprend à penser cela mais c'est la vérité. Les traits fin de son visage semblent être dessinés au fusain. Ses yeux argentés racontent une histoire, une terrible histoire. Le loup l'a sentie en se plongeant dans son âme. Il tressaille en se rappelant la douceur de sa peau sous sa langue et c'en est soudain trop pour lui. Il frappe avec force le plan de travail en bondissant sur ses jambes, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le lait de son bol de céréales déborde et gicle sur la table alors que son aura écrase chacun de ses Bêtas, Corey comprit.

« Est-ce qu'aucun de vous se soucie d'autre chose que de son foutu nombril? » rage-t-il en faisant flamber ses yeux rouges. « Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où se trouve Liam ? Je suppose que non. Vous êtes bien trop occupés à vous bécoter à longueur de journée ! »

Aucun membre de sa meute n'ose répondre. Il faut dire que jamais Scott ne s'était senti si désemparé. Il projette son pouvoir avec tellement d'agressivité qu'aucun de ses seconds n'est en mesure d'ouvrir la bouche. Il voit Stiles hausser un sourcil et il s'attend déjà à l'une des répliques acerbes dont son meilleur ami à le secret.

« Derek t'a déjà parlé de lui hier soir. » intervint l'Humain malgré le grondement de son compagnon, l'avertissant de se taire. « T'as hurlé sur tout le monde et t'es parti t'enfermer dans ta chambre ! »

« Et alors ? Je n'ai aucun droit d'être fatigué ? Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir si vous ne m'en demandiez tout simplement pas trop?! »

Scott fulmine, il se sent hors de lui. Il a les poings serrés, ses griffes enfoncées durement dans la paume de sa main. Stiles pare son visage d'une moue contrariée et son cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure pour essayer d'expliquer le comportement de son presque frère.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » questionne-t-il d'une voix tendue et inquiète.

L'Alpha se renfrogne, il ne faut pas qu'il se démonte, malgré le comportement passif de chaque membre de sa meute. Il est en colère et bien décidé à le faire comprendre. Il est à bout de nerfs. Ses yeux voyagent sur l'ensemble de ses amis, qui gardent la tête obstinément baissée.

« Tu sais... » reprend doucement Stiles après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte de Derek qui couine à présent de voir son âme-sœur s'approcher de son Alpha énervé. « Tu n'as besoin d'écraser personne de cette manière Scott. Ils te suivront toujours, chacun d'eux. Ils sont, _nous sommes_ , ta meute, ta famille. »

L'Humain voit bien la gêne et le regret de son ami, mais pour une raison qui lui échappe encore, il ne semble pas prêt à se détendre totalement. Il se garde cependant du moindre commentaire, constatant que l'autre n'a aucune envie de s'épancher sur le sujet. C'est avec un soupir, mêlé de soulagement et de tristesse, qu'il laisse Scott s'enfuir de l'appartement.

OXXO

Liam se tourne pour la énième fois dans son lit. Depuis une semaine, chaque jour est une véritable torture. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est sûrement qu'il n'en comprend pas les raisons. Il arrive à peine à se nourrir et à dormir. Son loup a totalement prit le dessus sur son physique, il n'arrive désormais plus du tout à reprendre forme humaine. Une chance que son père enchaîne les gardes à l'hôpital et que sa mère soit en déplacement.

C'est comme si on lui perforait le corps à coups de couteau, à chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure. Il a mal, tellement mal et il sait que son loup n'attend qu'une chose : qu'il lâche prise et le laisse prendre le dessus. Il lui est de plus en plus difficile de le maintenir à distance de la surface de sa conscience. Et cette lutte constante, émotionnelle et physique, a peu à peu raison de lui.

Dans son cœur grandit un vide immense. Il ressent un besoin incessant de pleurer, de hurler, de _mourir_ pour se libérer de cette agonie persistante. Il tente vainement de ne pas se laisser ronger par la crainte. Il espère de toute la force de son âme que _le garçon_ ne se trouve pas dans le même état que lui. Mais malgré toute sa capacité de contrôle, il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de ses émotions négatives. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Tout le temps. Il obsède ses pensées et le poursuit dans ses rêves.

Il se sent également horriblement coupable. Sa meute ne doit rien comprendre de son comportement. C'est injuste pour eux et il se sent d'autant plus mal d'être incapable de leur expliquer la situation.

« Mon dieu Liam, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le bêta cligne des yeux et se retourne dans ses draps pour apercevoir Scott, perché sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Une boule d'angoisse obstrue sa gorge et il essaie de ravaler ses larmes.

« Juste un peu malade. » murmure-t-il en forçant un sourire.

Quand il sent son Alpha s'approcher, il ferme les yeux dans une puérile tentative de lui cacher son état, même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas lui mentir s'il lui pose une question directe. L'autre s'installe près de lui avant de venir l'étreindre doucement et Liam gémit en se laissant envelopper par son effluve rassurante.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu de moi, Liam ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, alors pourquoi l'odeur de la peur et de la souffrance te recouvrent de partout ? »

Le jeune homme frotte sa joue contre le cou de son protecteur dans l'espoir de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Scott mais depuis... lui, j'ai si mal. Tout mon être réclame cet inconnu alors même que nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une seule et unique fois. »

Le brun se tait un moment après cet aveu, son regard fixé dans le vide, réfléchissant intensément aux mots de son Bêta. Il ne peut manquer consciemment les similitudes entre sa situation et la sienne. Même si _pour l'instant_ , elle semble plus gérable pour lui. Sera-t-il dans le même état que Liam dans quelques jours ? Ou son statut d'Alpha le préservera-t-il de cette souffrance ?

« Pourquoi es-tu transformé ? » demande-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur la tête du plus jeune.

« Je n'arrive pas reprendre forme humaine déjà. » soupire ce dernier en faisant courir nerveusement sa paume sur la poitrine de son protecteur, à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur. « Je ne suis finalement le monstre que j'ai toujours eu peur de devenir. »

Scott fronce les sourcils avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé que le garçon se voit de nouveau ainsi. Il prend doucement son visage entre les paumes de ses larges mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Écoute-moi bien. Tu es bien moins mauvais que la plupart des êtres humains de cette planète, Liam. » explique-t-il d'une voix calme en liant leur front. « Tu es un jeune loup qui se bat contre ses instincts pour justement ne pas devenir un monstre. Penses-tu que les humains qui tuent et violent les autres éprouvent la moindre once de culpabilité ? »

Liam déglutit bruyamment, domptant une fois de plus ses larmes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à ces paroles. Avoir Scott à ses côtés lui fait beaucoup de bien, même si le vide dans sa poitrine est toujours douloureux. Il hoquette quand le plus vieux le soulève lentement pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » râle-t-il en enfouissant son nez sous le large menton de son Alpha.

Ce dernier ne réponds pas mais se remet sur ses jambes en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, un sourire amusé accroché au visage.

« Scott ? »

Il couine en passant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand, qui bondit par dessus le bord, et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe du jardin de ses parents. La lumière du soleil l'aveugle, et Liam cache immédiatement ses yeux dans le cou du chef de meute pour protéger ses pupilles fragilisées par la pénombre dans laquelle il est resté plusieurs jours.

« Je te ramène à la maison. Là où est ta place. » répond-t-il enfin avec, dans la voix, une pointe de neutralité étudiée, avant de se mettre à courir à travers les bois.

« Je ne veux voir personne. »

« Je suis ton Alpha. Ma voix est loi, Liam. Si pour ton bien, je décide de t'emmener, il n'en sera pas autrement. »

Il ralentit un peu pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et embrasser son front tendrement.

« Tu en as besoin louveteau. Les liens de la meute vont apaiser ton loup. Nous sommes votre famille. »

Le garçon râle pour la forme et pousse un cri aiguë quand l'autre se remet à courir à vitesse sur-humaine. Scott éclate de rire en tenant fermement son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais câliner ses Bêtas est l'une des choses qu'il préfère le plus dans son rôle de meneur.

« Je l'ai senti, tu sais ? » marmonne brusquement la voix de Liam étouffée par son T-Shirt.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ta peur à toi. Et l'odeur étrangère que tu portes sur ta peau... »

 **XXOOXXOOXXOO**

 **Aloooors ?**

 **Review ?**

 **Rendez-vous le 27 Mai 2018 pour le suite.**

 **#TeamLyrialfoy**


	6. 6 -Stay with me

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling et Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **NdA :** Cette histoire est classée M en raison de scènes à caractère sexuel plus ou moins explicite. C'est aussi un slash. Si les relations entre personnes de même sexe rebutent votre esprit obtus, merci de passer votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu.

 **Bonjouuuuuuur !**

 **(Comprenez ici désoléééééééées pour cet… énormissime… retard.)**

 **Il est vrai qu'on a été pas mal occupées ces derniers temps, mais maintenant l'une de nous est en vacaaances pendant deux mois donc elle va se consacrer à l'écriture pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu ! Eh oui, on est de retour** _ **(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… non. Non, ne commence pas avec les blagues pourries!)**_

 **Mais on est bel et bien là, avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais qui vous attend. Qui y sera mis à l'honneur ici ? Comment notre louveteau va réagir face à la révélation des plus âgés ? Réponse… Ici !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pouika :** Merci à toi de nous suivre ! Ce chapitre sera-t-il aussi...surprenant ?

 **Phenix77 :** Alors là… plus besoin de commentaire xD Dis, tu as été bâillonné pendant notre absence ou tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti ? Parce que ça recommence !

 **CharliePerfect :** Les histoires de nos personnages ne sont pas toujours très joyeuses, non, mais que serait une histoire sans un peu de tristesse et de drames, hein ?

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Heyyy ! Merci pour ton commentaire. L'inconnu de Scott l'a rejeté, effectivement, mais n'est-ce pas normal lorsqu'on sait qui c'est ? Et puis, tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises ;)

 **Scaritty :** Si tu as toujours besoin, rdv en privé;) Doonc tu penses à notre Jordan ? Eh bien...Mystère ! Peut-être de nouveaux personnages sortiront-ils de l'ombre, comme Théo ! Ah non… il est mort… merci à ma coauteure pour ça, snif ! *Va pleurer dans un coin*

 **Guest :** On ne sait malheureusement pas si tu reviendra, mais voici la suite.

 **Akarisnape :** Ah, liés ou pas liés, telle est la question… En tout cas, merci à toi et à ton commentaire qui nous a fait faire un bond pour publier ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, nos loups préférés n'ont pas fini de devenirs fous xD

XXOOXXOOXXOO

 _ **Anchor**_

 ** _« I guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan_**

 ** _I don't want you to leave me, will you hold my hand? »_** _  
_  
 _Sam Smith_ _–_ _Stay with me_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **6**_

A peine Scott a-t-il franchit le seuil de la porte que l'ensemble de ses loups s'agglutine autour de lui en parlant bruyamment en même temps. Il prend une profonde inspiration à l'entente de leurs questions en bannissant toute colère pouvant s'être accumulée depuis son départ, et il serre les dents en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi cet océan de muscles.

« Par la lune mais bouclez là ! » s'énerve Derek qui est le seul à être resté en retrait avec Stiles.

Scott hoche la tête pour le remercier silencieusement de son intervention avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se penche un peu en arrière, en partie pour apaiser la tension de ses muscles, et grogne un avertissement quand les autres tentent de s'avancer. Il caresse doucement les mèches de Liam pour le réveiller. Il s'était endormi d'épuisement pendant le trajet et il avait instinctivement planté ses crocs dans l'épaule de son Alpha dans une recherche inconsciente de protection.

Tous attendirent en silence que le Bêta papillonne des yeux et reprenne ses esprits. Quand il s'aperçoit que tout le monde focalise son attention sur lui, il rougit fortement avant de retourner se blottir contre la chaleur de son protecteur. Le rire de Stiles inonde alors la pièce.

« Il ressemble tellement à un louveteau quand il fait ça ! » éclaire-t-il quand les autres lui jettent un regard noir.

« Existe-t-il un filtre entre ton cerveau et ta bouche, Stilinski ? » réplique Jackson avec sarcasme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et existe-t-il un jour ou tu n'es pas con, _Jackson_ ? » rétorque l'humain d'une voix neutre en le toisant avec mépris.

« Oh ça suffit ! » s'interpose Ethan en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son compagnon en lui faisant les gros yeux, pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

Jackson ne dit rien mais il lui lance un regard courroucé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait admettre facilement qu'il avait exagéré. Il est têtue et sa mauvaise humeur légendaire n'est plus à démontrer à quiconque. Pourtant Ethan s'en fiche éperdument la plupart du temps. Il l'aime, peut importe son caractère emporté et ne se laisse jamais atteindre par ses paroles acerbes. C'est pourquoi, quand son âme sœur l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, il oublie toute sa colère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demande Isaac avec inquiétude s'en oser s'adresser directement à Liam. « Pourquoi être sous sa forme de Bêta ? »

« Ne fait comme si je n'étais pas là, Isaac. » grogne le principal concerné en se redressant. « S'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez difficile à gérer. »

« Si tu nous expliquais tout depuis le début ? » encourage Lydia d'une voix maternelle en venant s'asseoir doucement près d'eux, gardant tout de même ses distances. « Je suis certaine que nous pouvons t'aider. »

Liam soupire en passant une main nerveuse dans cheveux, il s'aperçoit à peine que ses griffes se sont rétractées d'elles-même depuis son contact avec Scott.

« J'admire ton intelligence, Lydia, mais je ne pense que pas que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit pour moi sur ce coup-là quand bien même je comprendrai ce qui m'arrive. »

« Est-ce que cela à a voir avec ta perte de contrôle en cours de chimie mardi dernier ? » interroge doucement Mason qui prenant place de l'autre extrémité du canapé.

Les autres suivent le mouvement en prenant d'assaut les deux autres canapé et les poufs colorés. Scott fronce les sourcils et sa main saisit le menton de Liam pour lui tourner la tête, arrachant Mason à son regard polaire.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Mason et Corey m'ont juste expliqué que tu restais en retrait au fond de la classe. Pas que tu avais fuis.»

Liam se lèche les lèvres nerveusement en essayant de ne pas gémir à l'aura colérique de son Alpha. Il était étrange de voir que la proximité de Scott pouvait être à la fois rassurante et écrasante pour lui, en fonction de son humeur.

« C'est ce dont j'ai voulu te parler hier soir plus en détail, Scott.» interrompt Derek en vrillant Corey d'un regard noir. « J'ai eu une petite altercation à ce sujet avec Mason et Corey qui ne semblaient pas décider à trahir leur ami. »

Corey a de nouveau assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour garder un silence respectueux mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rouler exagérément des yeux.

« Je suis désolé Derek, mais je ne peux juste pas accepter la manière dont tu t'es comporté avec Mason. Je reconnaît cependant que ni lui, ni moi, n'aurions dû garder cette information pour nous, même par loyauté pour Liam. Et que nous n'aurions pas non plus du omettre de dire la vérité à Scott. »

Estimant que Corey a réussi à revenir sur un terrain légèrement plus stable que la pente glissante sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tout les deux avec Derek la veille au soir, Mason ajouta d'une voix mesurée.

« Il n'a pas à proprement parlé, perdu le contrôle. Ce que nous avons dit est donc en partie vrai. Il a réussi à quitter la classe avant de se transformer. Personne n'a rien vu, ni n'a été blessé. Je le jure ! »

Allison qui se trouve au pied de Mason lui prend la main en signe de réconfort, lui souriant doucement. Elle est de loin la plus sensible à la tristesse des autres, avec Isaac.

« Explique-toi Liam s'il te plaît. » soupire Scott en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Les problèmes de son Bêta avaient au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier les siens. Son irritation avait fondue comme neige au soleil.

« Le nouveau professeur de chimie, Mr Snape portait sur lui l'odeur du... du garçon que j'ai rencontré au supermarché, il y a une semaine. Mon loup est devenu tellement dingue en un quart de seconde que j'ai été obligé de fuir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix Scott ! »

Il crie cette dernière phrase dans une intonation tremblante qui serre le cœur de tout les loups de la meute. Scott s'empresse de le prendre contre lui en le berçant doucement. Il ne peut manquer le regard d'intense réflexion de Derek et de Stiles.

« Je me sens si mal Scott. » sanglote Liam. « J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Et ce mec m'obsède ! Je ne pense qu'a lui. Mon loup l'appelle continuellement, même dans mon sommeil.»

« Qu'as-tu dis ? » demande brusquement Derek en franchissant la distance entre eux en deux enjambées. Il a toutes les difficultés du monde à l'écarter de Scott mais quand il y parvient il prend son visage en coupe en essuyant ses yeux luisants de larmes. « Concentre-toi Liam. Je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est important louveteau. Qu'entends-tu par « Mon loup l'appelle » ? »

« Il... Il gratte dans ma poitrine, Derek. Et c'est si douloureux. Il veut sortir, il veut ce garçon. Et je ne peux pas le laisser faire, tu comprends ? J'ai bien trop peur qu'il le blesse. »

Derek écarquille les yeux en comprenant subitement les symptômes de Liam, se rappelant sa propre souffrance à lui quand ça lui était tombé dessus. Il se tourne vers Stiles, qui a bien évidemment déduit la même chose que lui, puis vers Ethan et Jackson ayant aussi vécu l'expérience.

« Vous ne pensez quand même pas que... » commence Lydia en interceptant leur regard alors qu'elle fait elle-même le rapprochement entre avec sa propre rencontre la veille au soir.

« Si Lydia. » affirme Derek en se tournant vers Liam pour ancrer ses yeux au sien. « Ce garçon est le compagnon destiné de Liam, et si nous le retrouvons pas rapidement, il mourra. »

OXXO

« S'il te plaît Hermione, lâche-moi. »

Le visage de la jeune femme vacille, ses traits s'assombrissant comme le ciel avant l'orage. Harry, bien que culpabilisant légèrement pour son ton sec, reconnaît dans son expression le courage qu'elle utilisait toujours pour lui tenir tête à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle arbore un air courroucé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, signe chez elle qu'elle se retient d'en dire d'avantage.

« Très bien. » siffle-t-elle en gardant une voix neutre. « Puisque c'est ce que tu désires, je te laisse tranquille. Mais Harry, il serait peut-être temps pour toi d'admettre que tu as un sérieux problème. »

Elle se retourne la tête haute et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Harry soupire et se jette sur son lit à plat ventre. Il étouffe sa respiration tremblante dan son oreiller et tente de rester immobile.

Mais rien à faire.

Son cœur bat trop fort et sa magie est tellement rebelle qu'elle tente en permanence de s'échapper de lui. Il roule sur le dos et rabat son avant bras gauche sur ses paupières clauses. Il sait que ses amis et Severus sont inquiets pour lui. Il le voie dans chacune de leurs tentatives de rapprochement. Mais les laisser faire reviendrait à admettre qu'il a un problème. Et Harry ne peut l'accepter.

Pas encore.

En venant ici, il avait juste espéré pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Et pile au moment où il pensait y être arrivé, il était tombé sur ce loup-garou. _Sept jours_. Et malgré sa tentative de bloquer son esprit, il n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de la tête. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait désiré à ce point revoir quelqu'un. Alors oui certes, il est curieux, mais là ça relève de l'obsession. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté un tel vide au creux de lui-même. Il s'était souvent senti ainsi pendant la guerre, mais il avait perdu les sensations désagréables que cela entraînait.

La nuit, il rêve de bras puissants le maintenant contre un corps brûlant. Il ressent un souffle contre son cou. Et il transpire. Il transpire tellement. Il se sent encore plus mal quand il se réveille dans un lit froid et humide, totalement seul et déboussolé. Et ce sentiment de manque s'est amplifié de jour en jour, rendant ses songes si réalistes qu'il n'arrive présent plus à fermer les yeux sans pleurer.

Et il n'a toujours pas parlé de ce garçon à ses amis. C'est plus fort que lui. Il a l'impression qu'il le trahirait s'il le faisait. Qu'il _se_ trahirait.

Il est pitoyable.

Il saute de nouveau sur ses jambes, incapable de rester en place, puis il s'assoit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il irradie au dessus de la dense forêt, diffusant une agréable chaleur sur la vitre. L'élu y pose son front et ferme les paupières, laissant la lumière s'imprégner de sa peau hâlée. Mais même les picotements ardent des rayons de l'astre solaire n'arrivent à l'apaiser.

Il est désespéré.

OXXO

Draco avait toujours admiré la patience des parents moldu depuis qu'il se mêle à leur monde. La manières dont ces petits gnomes, haut comme trois pommes, arrivent à manipuler leurs parents pour obtenir une friandise est franchement ahurissante pour lui.

En tant qu'enfant de haute naissance, l'ancien Serpentard ne s'était jamais permis ce genre de familiarité avec ses géniteurs, même dans l'intimité. C'est pourquoi, quand il est confronté à ce genre de scène, il réprime difficilement son sentiment de dégoût.

Et puis clairement, il déteste les mômes. _Trop bruyant_ _s_ _. Trop pleurnichard_ _s_ _._ _Trop hors de contrôle._

Il a encore du mal à se faire à ce nouvel environnement, à cette nouvelle vie totalement inédite pour lui. Et ses sens d'aristocrate sont agressés en permanence par ce genre de parasite. À l'instant par exemple, la voix criarde de la mère de famille hurlant sur son bambin d'à peine trois ans l'exècre particulièrement. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il évite généralement de se rendre dans des lieux publiques. Pour ne pas y être confronté.

Mais sa gourmandise le perdra un jour. Il a besoin de sucre. De beaucoup de sucre. Sa rencontre avec le loup-garou avait perturbé son noyau magique et il a besoin de se détendre. Même son combat avec Hermione la veille n'avait pas atténué sa magie. Il traverse le rayonnage en pinçant le nez à l'odeur abominable du parfum bon marché de la matrone devenue hystérique en lui jetant le regard le plus méprisant dont il soit capable.

Sentant les prémices de la perte de contrôle sur sa magie, il accélère le pas, sans jamais s'apercevoir de la coyote-garou qui le suit à la trace...

OXXO

 **Review ?**

 **Malia is back ! Yeaaaah !**

 **Et vous,** **ê** **tes-vous plutôt pour la #Teamsorcier ou la #Teamgarou ?**

 **#TeamLyirialfoy**


End file.
